Is It Over?
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Sometimes you don't know if something is over.


The clock struck midnight and Tony glared at it as if it were responsible for the mess he was now in. How many nights had he done this? How many nights had he spent waiting for her to come home pacing back and forth? He couldn't stand it. Where was she? Why wasn't she home yet? How long does it take to watch a stupid opera and eat some dinner? She should have been home hours ago. Instead she was out with him. Andy. Every time she went out with him he felt like he like he had been punched in the stomach. Is this how she had felt the times he had gone out with Kathleen? This gut wrenching fear? If she felt 1/2 as bad he did how had she stood it? Every time he saw Andy put his arm around her or kiss her he wanted to scream at him to get his hands off her. That she was "His Angela" and that she would always be. But, he also knew that he had no right to do that. After all he realized sadly he was the one who had decided to change their relationship by dating Kathleen. Could he really blame Andy for the opportunity to date this beautiful woman? To hold her in his arms and kiss her? He knew how it felt. He knew how soft her lips were and how sweet she always smelled. Even though there was that jealous part of him that wanted to yell at Andy he also knew that it was his fault that she was now with another man. The woman he was in love with was now dating another man and every time she went out with him his heart broke into a million pieces

Love. Yes he loved her and could finally admit it to himself although he wasn't quite ready to tell her yet. When had it happened? When had his feelings for her changed from friendship to love? He sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. He had always been attracted to her. She was a beautiful woman after all. But, when did he know that he could only see her in his future? That she was the only woman he wanted in his future? He checked the clock again and groaned. 12:08. Where was she? He wanted her home. He missed her. He missed how they were- before he had ruined things between them.

He sighed in relief when he heard a car pulling in the driveway. He went to the window and although he felt a little guilty for spying he couldn't help himself.

"Thanks Andy. I had a really nice time."

"Nice? What does she mean she had a nice time?" he grumbled. "It was just a dumb opera."

"So did I Angela. I always do with you."

"Oh brother." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I'll say goodnight."

"Oh thank goodness." Tony sighed in relief.

"Night Andy."

"Night Angela."

Tony ran over to the couch and sat down when he heard Angela's key in the door. He quickly turned the t.v. on so she would think that was all he had been doing. Angela entered the room and noticed Tony on the couch pretending to watch television. She knew better though. He was waiting up for like he did every time she was out with Andy.

"Hi Tony."

"Oh hi Angela."

"What are you watching?"

"Oh, nothing." he turned the t.v. off. "So did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I had a wonderful time." she smiled.

He hated seeing her smile. Well actually he loved it when she smiled. He just hated it that another man was making her smile. That used to be his job. Before he had gone and ruined everything by sleeping with and dating Kathleen.

"Well I guess I'll turn in." she yawned and stood up. "Night Tony."

She walked to the steps and was about to climb them when Tony stopped her.

"How long is this going to last Angela?"

"What?"

"You dating Andy." he said rising from the couch and turning towards her.

"Tony, what brought this on?"

"I want to know."

"I really don't see how it is any of your business whether or not I decide to see Andy..."

"I'm your best friend." he interrupted her.

"Yeah, you are. But what goes on between Andy and me is our business."

"But Angela."

"But what? Tony you are the one who wanted this whole new type of relationships when you decided that you wanted to date Kathleen."

"I know and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

She looked at him and sighed. She walked over to the couch and motioned him to sit down with her.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"I know you are Tony. I know." she said softly. "I'm just not ready to forgive you yet."

"That's okay Angela because I'm not ready to forgive myself yet. I just miss you."

"I'm right here Tony."

"It's not the same." he said sadly.

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Tony wanted to ask her something but was afraid. But he knew he had to.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Will we ever get back what we had before? Is it over between us?"

"I don't know."

Her words stung. The same words he had used when she had asked him if it were over with Kathleen. He felt that gut wrenching feeling again. Only this time it was worse.

"Tony, I'm..."

"No it's okay Angela. I-I understand."

She took his hand in hers and with tears in her eyes said "Tony, I'm not going to lie to you. You broke my heart when you decided to date Kathleen."

"I know.'

"And Andy is healing it."

Tony nodded his head. "I understand what you are saying. I just wish that I had the chance to mend your heart."

"Maybe one day you will." she smiled softly. "But right now I just can't.."

"I know Angela. I know."

They both stood up and she walked to the stairs while he went to the door to double check the lock.

She was about to climb the stairs when he stopped her once again.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to make this up to you. I don't know how but I am."

"I believe you. Good night Tony."

"Good night Angela" he said watching her climb the stairs.

When she was out of earshot he whispered "Sweet dreams my love."


End file.
